doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Leis do Tempo
As Leis do Tempo regulavam o uso dos poderes dos Time Lords de viajar no tempo. Com exceção da Primeira Lei, entretanto, os detalhes exatos destas leis não são bem compreendidos, assim como não são bem claros os castigos a serem aplicados pela violação de tais leis. Leis do Tempo específicas Primeira Lei do Tempo A Primeira Lei do Tempo proíbe especificamente um Time Lord de encontrar-se com uma versão passada de si próprio. (TV: The Three Doctors) Apesar disso, foi justamente isto o que aconteceu com o Doctor em inúmeras ocasiões - tanto acidentalmente (TV: Time Crash) ou com a aprovação dos Time Lords (TV: The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors) Charlotte Pollard violou a Primeira Lei do Tempo ao viajar com a sexta encarnação do Doctor após ter sido companion do Oitavo Doctor, expondo assim o Doctor ao seu próprio futuro. (ÁUDIO: Brotherhood of the Daleks) Do mesmo modo, o Sétimo Doctor pode ser acusado de ter violado a Primeira Lei do Tempo ao deixar mensagens para ele próprio. (PROSA: No Future) Essa lei possui bases tanto morais quanto legais. (PROSA: Love and War) O Quarto Doctor se recusou a levar Eldrar, um ser do planeta [Kastrian (que se regenerou após um intervalo de aproximadamente 150 milhões de anos), de volta ao seu tempo de origem porque isto "infringiria a Primeira Lei do Tempo", sendo uma "distorção da história". (TV: The Hand of Fear) O Nono Doctor disse certa vez à Rose Tyler que "existiam leis que preveniam este tipo de coisa", referindo-se à interferência dela com seu próprio passado. No entando, ele não as especificou. (TV: Father's Day) Do mesmo modo, o encontro do Brigadeiro com seu eu passado foi descrita pelo Quinto Doctor como sendo algo ruim, mas não uma violação específica da Primeira Lei. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) :Pode ser que outras leis do tempo digam respeito ao Efeito de Limitação Blinovitch, o problema mais geral de "qualquer" ser entrando em contato com uma versão passada de si mesmo. Durante as sua nona e décima encarnações, o Doctor causou propositalmente pequenos loops nas linhas do tempo destas respectivas encarnações, sem no entanto citar violação alguma da Primeira Lei. De fato, o Doctor chegou a dizer à Martha Jones que "atravessar eventos estabelecidos é estritamente proibido, exceto em casos de truques baratos." (TV: Father's Day, Smith and Jones) Após a destruição do tempo, causada pela explosão da TARDIS do Doctor, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor insinuou que as leis do tempo já não se aplicavam, aproveitando assim da situação para encontrar consigo mesmo e ganhar tempo. (TV: The Big Bang) Outras Leis do Tempo Uma outra Lei do Tempo dizia que um objeto vindo de uma linha do tempo não existente não poderia estar presente na linha do tempo "atual". Cousin Justine da Facção Paradoxo, uma facção ciente dos poderes sobre o tempo que se opunha aos Time Lords e que, como seu nome indica, cultivava e se deleitava com paradoxos temporais, possuía uma máscara originada de outra linha do tempo. (PROSA: Alien Bodies) Esta lei tradicionalmente preveria a interação do "presente" de Gallifrey com seu próprio passado subjetivo ou seu futuro. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Em sua oitava encarnação, o Doctor disse que ter conhecimento sobre "qualquer coisa acerca do futuro da história de Gallifrey" traria desequilíbrio ao conceito de causalidade. Quando ele acabou mesmo assim violando essa lei, ele afirmou "Estou violando uma das mais importantes Leis do Tempo...Talvez seja a terceira." (PROSA: Alien Bodies) Outras informações O Doctor afirmou, em sua sétima e oitava encarnações, que ele era um "...Defensor das Leis do Tempo". (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, PROSA: Vampire Science) As Leis do Tempo se enfraqueceram durante a Segunda Guerra Celestial, resultando em eventos futuros sendo levados a interagir com eventos anteriores ao início da guerra. (PROSA: Alien Bodies, The Taking of Planet 5) O Décimo Doctor disse ter controle sobre as Leis do Tempo após a destruição dos Time Lords na Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. (TV: The Waters of Mars) O Décimo Primeiro Doctor disse que as Leis do Tempo eram poderosas demais para que alguém as pudesse controlar totalmente, e que ignorá-las repetidas vezes faria com que o tempo "se dobrasse nele próprio", ameaçando a destruição de toda a existência. (JOGO: City of the Daleks) en:Laws of Time Categoria:Espaço-tempo